The EARC is led by Dr. John Froines. The EARC membership refiects the interdisciplinary approach to EHS that is a major strength of the Center (Table 1.3). The EARC is closely linked with the two facility cores, with the diverse methods applicafions to other research cores (CERC, CRC, and SDSMRC) and to Center initiafives. The EARC meets monthly in conjunction with the EC meeting and Center seminars and as needed for ongoing activities in research, the CDP, workshops and retreat planning.